


A cute glimpse into domesticity... (for today)

by xSoarax



Series: Knives and Promises [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CEO!Corpse Husband, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hitman!Sykkuno, Light Angst, M/M, Qna, a cute surprise at the end hehe, but its barely there, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSoarax/pseuds/xSoarax
Summary: Sykkuno comes from 'work' (volunteering?) and is very tired so Corpse has to look after and answer the kids questions. Mira and Lucas are roleplaying as interviewers and Elise... well Elise, she's here to brighten up both her parents' days in the cutest (and best) way possible.---“Daddy! We got homework!” Mira exclaimed with delight; never had Corpse seen anyone (let alone a young child) so happy to have received work for home.“We have to ask questions!” Lucas enthusiastically reached into his bag to show his father the bright yellow exercise book with his name printed on it. “About our family!”“I didn’t know Ash gave out ‘homework’?”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Knives and Promises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	A cute glimpse into domesticity... (for today)

**Author's Note:**

> Sykkuno volunteers at the local daycare as his day job lol. He's trying to get rid of the violent lifestyle and take up fewer missions in the syndicate.  
> Enjoy this random fluff since I haven't finished/started the other story for this lmaooo.

Frantic knocking and excited squeals were muffled by the front door. Corpse’s mood instantly brightened and went to open the door from the dining table. However, he was first met instead with the tired eyes of his husband begging for reprieve as he clutched his daughter to his chest. Two small bodies wrapped around both his legs in what he assumed was meant to be an enthusiastic hug.

“Daddy! We got homework!” Mira exclaimed with delight; never had Corpse seen anyone (let alone a young child) so happy to have received work for home. He gently kissed his husband before gesturing to the two children to enter the house (and let go of his legs). Lucas, discreet as ever, radiated the same boundless gleeful energy his sister had and pulled him towards the living room.

“We have to ask questions!” Lucas enthusiastically reached into his bag to show his father the bright yellow exercise book with his name printed on it. “About our family!” Puzzled, Corpse took the workbook from his son’s hands and opened it to find a list of questions with blank spaces underneath to write the answers to. It’s a daycare? Not school.

“I didn’t know Ash gave out ‘homework’?” He turned to his husband who gave a deep sigh. Feeling sorry for his husband, he took his hand and the toddler from his arms and let him sit on the couch. Lucas and Mira both had pens in hand at the ready and with wide eyes, stared at their fathers. “Hang on… Before you start asking questions, maybe we should give Papa a break and let him rest. I’m sure he’s fairly tired after looking after the daycare all day.” That seemed to gain him a grateful expression from his husband to which he nodded in acknowledgement.

Unable to fully tone down their eagerness, Mira spoke up, “But that means we can ask you Daddy! You’ve been resting at home all day!” Sykkuno got up to head to their bedroom without even sparing a glance to his husband and merely waved him good luck. Corpse rocked Elise in his arms to encourage her to sleep and only looked downwards to find that she must have already fallen asleep a while ago. “It’s supposed to help our reading and writing practice!”. Corpse relented and offered to answer their questions once he put Elise into her cot. Patiently, the twins waited for their father downstairs and were already practicing saying some of the longer words. As soon as Corpse came down, the kids had already sat on the couch across the coffee table with serious intent. 

He wanted to laugh at the sight but rather decided to play along with their roleplay. They’ve seen their fathers practice interview skills back when Sykkuno was preparing for his volunteering post at the daycare (Corpse thought the interview was merely a formality yet Sykkuno was unnecessarily worried and worked up so he opted to ease his husband’s nerves by helping him get ready). He kneeled down in front of the TV opposite of where his children were sitting. “Good afternoon interviewers, my name is Corpse. It’s nice to meet you.” He extended his hand to shake both ‘interviewers’’ hands; they nodded in approval.

“Good afternoon Corpse,” Mira started, “My name is Mira and this is Lucas. My brother and I have some questions to ask you.” Corpse bit his lip to hide a smile; his children were so cute. “We will be writing notes on your answers, will that be okay?” Corpse agreed. 

“Do you have any questions for us?” Lucas added.

“Not at all, we can get started now.”

Mira dramatically opened her book and gripped her pen, “Okay! What is your full name and job title?”

“Corpse Husband, current CEO of the banking firm ‘CH Direct’”.

“How do you spell that?” Lucas asked in a hushed tone. Corpse slowly talked his children through spelling his full name and chuckled when he just about heard his daughter blame him for having such a long name under her breath. After a while, Lucas followed this up with the next question. “How many people are there in your family?”.

“Five. I have a husband and three wonderful children.” His eyes gleamed at the two of them.

Mira with no remorse, “Good.” They wrote the number down at the same time. “What about your ex-ten-ded family?” She stared down at the words with her eyebrows knitted. “What does ‘ex-ten-ded’ family mean?”.

Proud of his daughter, “Well done for reading a tricky word! Extended family means people like aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents too.” The children nodded in understanding.

“So like Auntie Rae!” Lucas interjected, “Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“I don’t have any brothers or sisters but Papa has a few half-brothers and sisters. Auntie Rae is one of them.” Does it count as half-siblings if the Syndicate counted as a ‘family’? Intrigued, the children waited for their father to continue. “Do you need their names or do you just want the number?”

Briefly looking down at the answer sheet and noticing that there was only one line, “Just the number but what are half-brothers and sisters? How are they different from normal brothers and sisters?”

Corpse thought for a moment before responding, thinking firstly about how to explain the concept to four year olds. “Well, full brothers and sisters have the same parents. Whereas, half-brothers and half-sisters only share one parent. So Papa has the same father as Auntie Rae.” He’s not  _ technically  _ lying, Scarra was  _ technically  _ the Godfather, but this is the best explanation he can do.

“Why?” It was innocent enough but Corpse did not want to have to explain this to his children just yet.

So he chose to avoid it altogether, “I can explain it to you two when you’re a bit older. But for now, I’ll let you know that Papa has two half-brothers and two half-sisters not including Auntie Rae so altogether that’s…?” He waited for them to do the maths.

“Five!” Lucas answered easily, “Wait, so why do we only know about Auntie Rae? Does this mean that we don’t talk to them anymore?” There was a hint of disappointment in his voice, perhaps on account of the fact that there may be family members that he hasn’t met yet.

“Oh no, we still talk to Auntie Rae’s uh…” He paused contemplating.”Brother; his name is Jeremy and he’s older than me and Auntie Rae.” Hoping to lift his son’s mood somewhat but was met with two shocked faces.

“Auntie Rae has a brother!” They yelled simultaneously. “Why haven’t we seen him yet?”.

Corpse laughed lightly, “He knows about you through pictures but I don’t think he’s met you in person yet?” He tries to remember if Toast had ever visited them since he and Sykkuno got married. “He did send you guys gifts for your birthdays this year though. He just didn’t sign it.”

The kids, astonished by this new information, shifted to stupefied of their lack of attentiveness to their gift givers. “Uncle Jeremy should visit us some time!”.

Kindly, Corpse said, “Yeah, he would much appreciate that I’m sure.” Knowing that Toast would need time to eventually come round, he agreed that if his children accepted him, Sykkuno would too. The events leading up to their wedding, Corpse thought, could be looked over once Toast spoke with Sykkuno but until then, Corpse had no right to meddle with his husband and friend’s issues, aware that his presence and inputs would only induce a greater rift between the two. Besides, he sided with his husband because he knows that he’s right. Toast and he weren’t on bad terms per se but they also weren’t on good terms. Only Rae and his children were the reasons why they were talking often enough. Also, it doesn't seem that Corpse himself had fully forgiven Toast either. 

For being one of the very many people that disapproved of his and Sykkuno’s relationship, Toast never voiced his view as loudly as others or rather, he wasn’t loud enough to be heard above the rest. Even so, going as far as betraying Rae in the worst way possible was unexpected and to this day Corpse and Sykkuno still cannot comprehend how Rae is able to forgive him. He guesses that Rae holds her Syndicate family over her morals; this is a concept that he wholly disagrees with. He’ll have to speak to Toast properly at some point to address this issue but for now, his attention needs to be on his children.

“Okay! So, five people in the extended family, but huh? Does that mean we need to include the other parents as our grandparents?” Lucas sounded lost. “I… I don’t know how to work that out…”

Softly, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Ash wouldn’t mind if you just say five and put in brackets that it’s your aunts and uncles.” Mira scribbled down a family portrait underneath her answers.

“See Daddy! Look! I drew you, Papa, Elise, Lucas and me!”. The drawing was fairly advanced for a four year old and if Corpse squinted, he could make out the beginnings of shading within the lines. Believe it or not, he thought that this drawing could rival the Mona Lisa. “We need to fill in Papa’s side too… When will he be awake?”

“Papa’s tired so he’s probably going to be asleep until dinner time-”

“Are you cooking tonight?” Mira chipped in as she shuddered.

“That’s very rude of you young lady.” He scolded playfully. “I’ll have you know that I am a healthy adult who survived this far eating decent meals.”

“Yeah… thanks to Papa…” Corpse chooses to ignore his daughter’s comment.

“As I was saying, Papa is likely to be asleep until dinner but by then it’ll be too late to do your homework so you’ll have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. Or, I can help answer some of the questions on Papa’s side now and you can ask him quickly either at dinner or tomorrow morning before you head to the daycare if they are right. Does that sound like a plan?” Mira and Lucas agreed impatiently and allowed their father to answer more questions on behalf of the other one.

“So what is Papa’s full name and job title?”

“His full name is Sykkuno,” A short breath, “You can call him ‘Thomas’ sometimes though. He is currently unemployed however he volunteers at your daycare all the time.” A mischievous thought popped in his brain as he is sure that Ash will likely read this and slam it down on the table. “Do you know how to spell that?” He added jokingly.

“What did Papa used to work as?” Raising his eyebrows, he thought that he was going to answer the same questions as before. It appears that Lucas is avoiding the question but as he looked over from his side of the coffee table, Lucas did indeed know how to spell his partner’s name (later he would mention that Papa taught him at the daycare during handwriting time).

“Why are there different questions?”

“I don’t know, that’s just what’s written here.” Mira showed him the book and it was true, three questions each. He caught sight of the next question:  _ How did your parents meet?  _ And it was followed by more sets of lines than previous questions. Corpse tilted his head and came to the conclusion that Ash didn’t want (or need) a full explanation, just an answer a little longer than the rest so the kids can practice writing other and more words. He didn’t know how to answer the first question presented to him. It was more fitting to lie in this case, correct?

“What did Papa used to work as you say? Well, he has a BA in Maths and Masters in Statistics. Actually, before I was the head of the company and before Karl was Head of Finance, he worked as the Director of Cybersecurity there. So, he dealt with a lot of numbers and code in order to make sure that the company’s files were safe.” Now, he wasn’t totally lying. It was true that Sykkuno used to work at the company when his father ran it but this was way more than a couple decades ago and it was only a guise for his true intentions. In fact, he was the one who asked him at the time to snoop around the company’s archives and dig up some “dirt”. In all fairness, this task was one of the least bloody assignments that Sykkuno had gone on; still just as illegal however. Nevertheless, Sykkuno would tell him that although it was one of the most difficult cases he had to maneuver around, it meant the world to him to do it well. It all worked out in the end anyway a decade later.

“Papa used to work as a hacker?” Corpse cringed at Lucas’ statement.

“Yes, if you could call it that. But he did a lot more than that too.” He didn’t want to divulge further. “I’m sure Papa won’t mind if you say that he used to be a ‘computer programmer’.” Of course, neither one of his children listened to him and wrote down ‘hacker’ since it sounded cooler. He made a mental note to explain what this meant to Ash.

Speak of the devil. An exhausted Sykkuno came down the stairs holding a wailing Elise who must have woken him up. Corpse looked at the time and had a belated realisation that Elise would need feeding. Standing up quickly, he went to take Elise from his arms. “Sorry, it hasn’t even been that long. I was answering the kids’ questions. I can cook, I’ll bring dinner up to you.” 

No longer as sleepy as he was before, he narrowed his eyes at his husband. “You? Cooking dinner? What did the kids say?”.

“Lucas said nothing.”

“Lucas sweetie, how do you feel about your Daddy cooking dinner tonight?” He called out towards the couch.

Lucas without facing Corpse, “Papa! You’re awake! What’s for dinner tonight?”

Smirking, “Point proven.” He politely asked the children if he could borrow their Daddy for a few moments in private as they went to the kitchen to feed Elise (now mostly calm at the sight of her other father). The atmosphere changed. Corpse took the bottle from the fridge to warm it up. As he placed the bottle carefully in the machine, his husband’s arms snaked around his waist and his forehead on the nape of his neck. Crinkling his shirt, hands balled into fists, Sykkuno’s heavy breathing sounded throughout the kitchen; ignoring Elise’s sniffles and the beeping of the machine. Lowly, Sykkuno murmured, “Nightmare.”

The machine signalled that the bottle was warm enough. “Want to talk about it?”

He felt his back move as Sykkuno shook his head. “No, not now. I just want you here.” Between deep breaths, he held his composure. “I was so scared when I didn’t find you next to me and then I heard Elise giggling for some reason. It was such a relief.” Corpse almost finished feeding the bottle to his daughter then turning to his husband. He took his face into his free hand.

“Honey, remember that I love you and that I’m always here for you.” Looking into his eyes. “Do you want me to just talk about what I was saying with the kids?” Elise gurgled happily unaware of the adults’ conversation in the room. “Well, they sat me down as if it was a real interview-” Elise kept making more babbling noises. “Sweetie, I’m trying to speak to your father over here.” He nuzzled the toddler’s cheeks with his nose and she giggled merrily without a care in the world. Despite Corpse’s encouragement to quieten her down, her need for attention outgrew her parent’s request and for good reason too. She reached out to Sykkuno and made louder gleeful babbles.

“Pa...pa… Papa!” She squealed and giggled some more at the sight of their surprised parents. “Papa! Hahaha!” She made grabby hands towards her frozen father. Sykkuno couldn’t hold back his tears any longer and swiftly picked Elise up from Corpse’s arms and left many butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

“Yes, sweetie… yes. I’m Papa. What do you need?” Recovering from the shock, Corpse took both his husband and his daughter into a tight hug. 

“Papa!”

“Elise… I’m here for you darling…” Everything Sykkuno was worried about was forgotten into the abyss. It didn’t matter anymore; it was so insignificant if it meant he could have this moment. 

Corpse savoured this but didn’t forget about his husband’s troubles. 

“I’ll protect you, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes for a while haha~ next time for Sykkuno saving Corpse :D


End file.
